Talk:Shops in Mass Effect 2
Delete Proposal Since the information in this article can be covered better elsewhere, like the Merchants Guide, I believe this page is the very definition of redundant. Granted that article will require some discussion about expanding it, I believe this article is just completely redundant. Lancer1289 09:40, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Frankly I agree that this should be merged with Merchants Guide. But I don't have the energy to format it in a way to please Lancer1289, so I created this one. Deleting this page and not putting this information on Merchants Guide would be very silly, as it would constitute elimination of a useful page for purely aesthetic reasons. It's not redundant if the list doesn't exist elsewhere. Hythloday1 09:44, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Then maybe you can discuss it onn the Talk:Merchants Guide page like I want to. I am more than willing to talk about content, formatting, and anything else on that page, and I told you that I am willing to talk about it and explain my ideas for the article. All you need to do is talk about it and maybe something can be worked out. Lancer1289 09:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Let me be very clear: do whatever you want to the Merchants Guide. As long as it contains a list by planets that can be linked to from another page, I will be ecstatic. I don't want to collaborate with you on this project, because I don't care about it aside from this one aspect. If you take my refusal to work on the Merchants Guide as a reason not to put in the ME2 shop locations at all, then I'd also be fine with that, as long as you don't delete this page. But for god's sake, don't delete them in both places. Hythloday1 09:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::You do realize that this will be deleted in a week even if no changes are made to the Merchants Guide, or more people vote to keep this page, and all of this will be for nothing. Frankly I am willing to discuss what goes there, but you are the one who wants change, yet you expect others to do the work for you. That doesn't make any sense. The information will be deleted, I keep offering to work with you to expand the article, yet you need to meet me half way on this one. Be willing to work it out and I'm sure you will get input. You can't expect others to do the work for you and expect results when you aren't willing to do any yourself. Lancer1289 10:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::What have I been doing for the past 12 hours but discussing it? Look, I don't know how to be clearer. Whatever you want on that page, go ahead and do. I preemptively agree to every change you make, with one caveat: that it has the ME2 shop locations organized by planet somewhere on it. What needs to be discussed further? I'm going beyond meeting you halfway, I'm meeting you 99% of the way. I don't want to act as your sounding board, I don't care if the page is perfect, I don't need to be involved in a grand artistic project with you. Make whatever improvements you see fit, and quit throwing around threats of deleting whatever I do. Hythloday1 10:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It is a fact that the information will be deleted if more people don't agree to keep it. You say you want change, yet you are not willing to work, or do anything to get it. You cannot start something then expect others to finish what you started. Since you are proposing changing the whole structure and purpose of a guide, then there need to be discussion about what to include and how to do it. You can't just agree to everything and say, "but I want this to be included", becuase then it may not be included or it may not be in the format you want. You aren't meeting me even half way because you want something done, yet are unwilling to work for it. Saying "I want this", but unwilling to discuss putting anything else in when you can add a lot of information to it. You have to be willing to meet others half way and do some of the work, not just propose something, then walk away. That isn't how this works. Lancer1289 10:09, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I did do the work. I did it twice, once on the Merchants Guide page, and again here. You are the one who is refusing to work, with your casual deletions. All you've done today is delete stuff. I've offered compromises and you change the subject. I've offered complete agreement, in advance, and still you bully and threaten that my one reasonable request won't be honored. :::::::Also, wikia's policy on the reasons for deletion do not include "Information could be covered better elsewhere". Here is the complete list: :::::::* The title is misspelled :::::::* The information on the page is inaccurate, outdated or copied from another website without permission :::::::* The page is spam (e.g. containing nonsense, profanity, adverts for a website, etc) or contains non-wiki information :::::::* The screenshot is badly out of focus, aliased, or obscene :::::::* A better article or screenshot with the same information already exists or has been created / uploaded :::::::* The page has been made obsolete due to new information or a redirect :::::::None of these apply. The fourth might if the Merchants Guide had ME2 locations, but you deleted them. I believe you are being abusive by proposing this useful page be deleted in contravention of wikia policy. Hythloday1 10:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You are going off reasons you seem to think are the only reasons that we can propose deletion. We have had many other reasons apart from those, and we have used “redundant” and “could be covered better elsewhere” before. I am not bullying you, I am merely stating facts that if you don't participate in the discussion, then it may not come out the way you want it to. There is a lot more information that could be added and if you are unwilling to discuss it, then you may not like the results. That is all I'm saying as that has happened in the past. All you did was act against policy with unilateral changes and didn't discuss them first as is policy. I'll be more than willing, and probably others as well, to work something out, but you have to be willing to work as well or you again may not like the results. Now I am very tired and I'm going to bed. Lancer1289 10:25, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I have seen the light! Let us start on this new and glorious project tomorrow. First step, since you're going to bed earlier than I am and are sure to rise sooner, is for you to lay out your proposed additions on the Merchants Guide. You can put them on the talk page, on my talk page, on your blog, anywhere you please, just go right ahead. Then I will begin the exciting collaboration process with you. I will carefully read all of your proposals and respond thoughtfully. Hopefully we can come to some quick, satisfying agreements. I look forward to reading your thoughts! Have a great night's sleep. Hythloday1 10:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Support deletion. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm against deletion namely because of the requirements needed to purchase the items, as well as the number of merchants. In ME1, licenses are needed while omitted in ME2. Secondly there are less shops in ME2 than in ME1. H-Man Havoc 19:16, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Support deletion. If people want to get some stuff merged into an existing article and there's some contention about it, there is a right way to do it. And this is not the right way. So let's delete this needless article and try to get something constructive done instead of pissing matches. SpartHawg948 19:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree on the general spirit and certainly am sick of pissing matches. But I did do something constructive, namely putting this list on the Merchants Guide page. Everything else that has happened in the last 24 hours has been someone else doing something destructive to my additions. My feelings, poor little things that they are, are starting to get hurt. Hythloday1 19:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Agree with deleting this otherwise unique page, once the updated Merchants Guide is completed. This information is no more needless than at least half the pages on this wiki, such as the Background Races page (which actually does repeat info found elsewhere = "redundant". Yet we have it because it puts that info on one convenient page, and it is interesting to the ME universe. This page's info trumps the BR page by actually being useful to playing the game). That said, I'll start work on the mentioned updated Merchants Guide. -- AnotherRho 20:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) The deletion proposal passed 4-2. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Now that everything is settled and the Merchants Guide has been expanded, this article now no longer serves a purpose. Lancer1289 18:35, January 7, 2011 (UTC)